


Не злите Черта, который влюбился!

by TaliaNeith



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Omega, Drama, Established Relationship, Historical, Historical References, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Omega Verse, Other, Romance, драма, исторические эпохи, омегаверс, приключения, романтика, слэш, фанфик, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бонус к "Влюбленные в море"<br/>После свадьбы ЮнДже ЮСу, как и планировали, отправляются в продолжение свадебного путешествия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не злите Черта, который влюбился!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XiahsEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiahsEyes/gifts).



> Этот кусок не вошел в основной рассказ (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7915012/chapters/18085210), поэтому решила его оформить в виде бонуса.
> 
> Напомню, что прозвище Ючона в кругу пиратов Мальдито, что в переводе с испанского означает Черт.

Паки уехали на следующий день после свадьбы ЮнХо и ДжеДжуна рано утром. «Неистовый» должен доставить их на побережье Неаполя, а дальше по суше молодожены планировали вернуться в Англию. 

Италия встретила их солнечной погодой и, едва успев занести вещи в гостиницу, ДжунСу потащил мужа гулять по городу. Ючон ужасно не любил этого, но мысль, что альфа будет с любимым, все же заставила его пойти с омегой. Тем более, Пак не хотел Су отпускать одного, без сопровождения, в чужой стране.

Выпив чашку чая в ожидании, пока супруг приведет себя в порядок, альфа думал, что ему чертовски повезло. Он вспоминал, как они познакомились. Да, тогда Ючон ни за что не подумал бы, что этот омега станет его супругом, и что он так сильно его полюбит.

ДжунСу вышел из соседней комнаты, и Ючон в который раз отметил, какой омега красивый. И, конечно же, не забыл сообщить ему об этом.

Узкие улочки шумного города заполоняли люди разных национальностей и положения. Молодые неспешно прогуливались по мощеной камнями дороге. ДжунСу с интересом все разглядывал вокруг. Омега впервые приехал в Италию, и все было ново и интересно. Парень перебегал от одной витрины магазина к другой, толкая Ючона в бок и восхищаясь красотой товаров, выставленных на показ для продажи.

Ючон предложил зайти и купить, но Су решил, что сегодня они просто гуляют, а вот завтра примутся за покупки. Мужчина мысленно содрогнулся при мысли, что супруг может оказаться таким же шопоголиком, как и его мать. Нет, он ничего против тещи не имел, но как любой альфа, он не любит это занятие, которое так развлекает женщин и омег.

Слоняясь по городу несколько часов, Ючон и ДжунСу изрядно проголодались и решили поужинать в ресторане недалеко от гостиницы, где они остановились. За ужином они вспоминали все, что видели днём и оба были уже в предвкушении ночи. Ючон чувствовал себя на седьмом небе от счастья, что рядом любимый омега и в коем-то веке он может просто погулять по городу, а не изучать каждую улочку на случай вынужденного побега или составлять план действий, исполняя очередное задание. 

 

***

Де Саси сел за столик и заказал то, что ему предложил официант. На еду времени осталось мало – у него назначена встреча. Пока он ждет свой заказ, испанец решает осмотреть зал на предмет чего-нибудь интересного. Альфа медленно обводит помещение своими прищуренными глазками, которые широко открываются, когда он видит пару, сидящую за столиком у дальней стены. Дон Кристобаль даже невольно протер глаза, чтобы убедиться, что ему не мерещится. Там сидел этот негодяй, который так поглотился над ним на Сантьяго-де-Куба и омега, из-за которого все произошло. Какое везение!

Испанец незаметно исчезает из ресторана. Еда может подождать и до завтрака. Такой шанс упускать нельзя. Да он и не собирался. 

Альфа вышел и быстрым шагом направился по улице, составляя на ходу план. Хотя, по его мнению, составлять тут было нечего. Он просто дождется удачного момента и похитит омегу. Тогда ему помешали пираты, но в этот раз никто не помешает. Уж он об этом позаботится.

Де Саси изучил Неаполь очень хорошо. Он часто бывал здесь по делам и знал, к кому можно обратиться за информацией. По пути домой, он заглянул к старому знакомому, который уже через час поведал ему все, что требовалось для мести. Альфе доложили, в каком отеле лорды остановились, примерный маршрут их ежедневных прогулок и когда они возвращаются.

Губы де Саси растянулись в хищной ухмылке. Он щелкнул пальцами и вошел в небольшой дом, который снял на время пребывания в Неаполе. Дворецкий, встречавший его, невольно отступил на шаг назад, принимая у хозяина шляпу и перчатки. Испанец не обратил на это никакого внимания. Альфа, все так же улыбаясь, прошел в кабинет, плеснул в граненый стакан янтарный напиток и залпом его выпил.

Присев за стол, дон Кристобаль достал бумагу и перо. Быстро написал записку и запечатал в конверт. Нужно тщательно подготовиться, все предусмотреть, чтобы избежать ненужных форс-мажоров. Де Саси, позвонив в колокольчик, отдал письмо явившемуся на зов дворецкому и решил уже сейчас приступать к реализации плана. Для начала нужно найти этих оболтусов. Неразлучная парочка итальянцев, работавшая на него, всегда обитала в одной таверне, так что найти их не состояло большого труда. Вопрос был: насколько они еще трезвые, чтобы выполнить такое дело, как похищение?

Испанец сам оседлал лошадь, но все же решил пройтись пешком, ведя животное под узды. Узкие улочки этого квартала не располагали к верховой езде.

Таверна с простым названием «У Нико» находилась в добром десятке кварталах от дома де Саси. К его счастью, эти двое разгильдяев еще не успели напиться в стельку, и были вполне адекватными на вид, чтобы понять, что от них требуется.

Заказав себе выпивку, испанец быстро объяснил, что ему нужно. Те только кивали в знак согласия. Поскольку парень знал де Саси, он не мог сам лично всё сделать, хотя очень хотел насладиться каждым моментом осуществления своей мести. Но, придется первый этап доверить им.

Двое стояли через дорогу напротив отеля, в котором остановилась чета Паков. Солнце уже давно село и улицу освещали лишь фонари, зажжённые смотрителем. У огорожи недовольно фыркали лошади, словно просились пробежаться хотя бы рысцой. Худой парень погладил животных по морде, успокаивая и давая понять, что про них не забыли, и скоро наездники тронутся в путь. Его товарищ, ниже ростом и с откормленным брюшком, толкнул сообщника в бок и указал в сторону отеля.

ДжунСу вышел из просторного холла на улицу, все еще держа записку в руках. Не успел омега опомниться, как двое быстро пересекли улицу и, взяв его под руки, повели к лошадям, привязанным к ограде. Су открыл было рот, чтобы позвать на помощь, но незнакомец оказался проворным малым и молниеносно закрыл рот своей жертве. Омега царапался и брыкался, но бандит словно не замечал этого. Он оказался куда сильнее, чем можно было предположить, глядя на него, и, как парень не старался, вырваться не удалось.

— Полегче с ним, Чезаре.

— Я стараюсь, но, Бог свидетель, он царапается как дикая кошка!

ДжунСу тащили к привязанным возле ограды лошадям. Несмотря на охвативший его страх, самообладание ему не изменило, хотя все же грозилось вот-вот покинуть парня. Су с отчаянным упорством возобновил борьбу. Стало совершенно ясно - он попал в лапы воров и разбойников, промышляющих к тому же похищением людей. Исхитрившись, омега изо всех сил укусил зажимавшего ему рот мужчину за ладонь, и тот, вскрикнув от боли, отдернул руку. В это же мгновение второй похититель, до сих пор старавшийся быть галантным, опустил на бедную голову парня тяжелый кулак. Су потерял сознание.

С искренним сочувствием злоумышленник произнес слова извинений и бросился к лошадям.

— Испанцу это не понравится, — сказал Чезаре, передавая омегу компаньону.

— Он не оставил нам выбора, - заметил его товарищ, бережно укутывая бессознательное тело в плащ, - или ты думаешь, что он простил бы нам провал?

— Да нет, — проворчал Чезаре, запрыгивая в седло.

 

***

Темно серая мгла над морем укрывала от любопытных глаз корабль, приютившийся в маленькой бухте, окруженной скалистыми берегами. Тишина нарушалась только монотонным плеском волн. Лишенные парусов мачты напоминали зимние деревья, голые, без листьев, с торчащими ветками-реями.

Уставшие матросы с мрачными лицами, несущие вахту, терпеливо ждали команды сниматься с якоря. На марсе* один из матросов всматривался в морскую даль — туда, где открывался выход в море, другой их вахты — обшаривал взглядом пристань, надеясь в скором времени заметить тех, кто должен доставить груз в такой поздний час.

Моряки, отдыхающие сейчас от вахты, не могли заснуть и беспокойно ворочались в своих гамаках в матросском кубрике. Так же дело обстояло и в каютах офицерского состава, которые располагались под ютом. Капитан Хосе Каталано мерил шагами каюту, размышляя над чем-то важным.

Решив вырваться из духоты помещения, Каталано вышел на палубу.

Поднявшись наверх, он осмотрелся. Ночная мгла, пирс и тишина, не присущая этому месту днем.

— Они появятся? — спросил Хосе, увидев де Саси.

— Конечно, появятся, вопрос лишь когда…

И вдруг мужчина замолчал: по пирсу зацокали подковы двух лошадей. Это они, наконец-то! Забыв про темноту, не боясь оступиться, испанец бегом помчался к трапу. Поскольку из-за отсутствия света мало что можно было разглядеть, приходилось полагаться на слух. По трапу поднялись двое и ступили на палубу корабля.

— Вы сильно задержались, — крикнул испанец.

— Какого дьявола! — прошипел де Саси, принимая из рук альфы бессознательное тело.

Омега не подавал признаков жизни, скорее он походил на тряпичную куклу, лицо которой не было видно из-за надвинутого капюшона. — Я же сказал не причинять ему вреда!

— Простите, — промямлил худой, виновато потупив взор вниз. — Но он не оставил нам выбора.

Дон Кристобаль передал тело капитану, попросив отнести парня в его каюту, и кинул оболтусам маленький мешочек. Парочка похитителей неуклюже раскланялась и поспешила удалиться. Как только трап был освобожден, матросы начали поднимать якорь и готовиться к отплытию.

 

***

Ючон вернулся в отель и буквально влетел в их покои. Он отлучился всего на час за подарком для супруга и успел ужасно по нему соскучиться. Предвкушая момент дарения свертка, который альфа держал в руке, он позвал любимого. А в ответ тишина…. "Обиделся, наверное, за то, что оставил одного так надолго", - подумал Ючон и вошел в спальню. Но Су там не оказалось. Сердце сжалось от неприятного предчувствия. Рука уронила подарок на пол, а тело резко начало в панике обшаривать апартаменты.

Ючон остановился посреди гостиной. Может он спустился вниз? Точно! Мужчина рванул на ресепшн, предварительно заглянув в бар и убедившись, что ДжунСу там нет. Сегодня работал симпатичный молодой человек, который с огромной радостью поведал Паку, что лорд около двадцати минут назад ушел и еще не вернулся.

Сердце Ючона как-то громко, как ему показалось, упало вниз, пропустило пару ударов и, вернувшись на место, стало биться в тревоге.

Он точно знал, что ДжунСу никого здесь не знает и омега явно планировал тут же вернуться, поскольку нет ни записки, ни устного сообщения для него.

Кто? Зачем? Куда? Для чего? Когда? Где?

Вопросы роились в голове, сменяясь калейдоскопом с дикой скоростью. Смутно он догадывался, что это похищение. Кто его похитил? То, что хотят достать альфу, это и так ясно. Но сейчас главное узнать имя похитителя и хотя бы примерное направление их передвижения. 

Ючон выбежал на улицу. Он остановился в растерянности посреди тротуара и осматривался по сторонам, надеясь, что похитители оставили хоть какой-то след. Альфа сделал два шага в одну сторону, затем остановился, резко повернул в противоположную сторону, прошел пару шагов и стал в нерешительности. Снова осмотревшись по сторонам, он рухнул на первую ступеньку лестницы, что вела к парадному ходу отеля.

— Так это от вас омега сбежал? — услышал Ючон осиплый голос.

Альфа вскочил на ноги и взял незнакомца за грудки.

— Говори, что ты видел! — прорычал он и пару раз тряхнул несчастного.

Незнакомец испугано выкатил глаза и начал лепетать что-то себе под нос.

— Говори! — Ючон едва узнал свой голос. Он звенел от гнева.

Не то, чтобы Пак раньше не убивал людей, просто никогда не трогал безоружного человека. Сейчас у него не было времени на любезности. Ему нужна информация, и этот незнакомец может ее ему предоставить.

\- Я…я…я….

\- Что?

\- Д-двое… подошли к молодому мис-стеру… они ускакали в сторону пристани.

Ючон отпустил бедолагу, почти швырнув его в сторону, и бросился за лошадью. Скоро альфа уже был на пирсе. «Неистовый» стоял на якоре. Он взлетел по трапу на палубу и тут же первому попавшемуся матросу приказал узнать, какие корабли выходили недавно в море и какой курс взяли. Сам он влетел в каюту, быстро переоделся в привычную для моряка одежду и приказал срочно готовиться к отплытию.

Матрос вернулся довольно быстро. Оказалось, что из порта за последний пару часов снялся с якоря всего один корабль и взял курс юго-восток. Ючон стал чернее ночного неба во время грозы, когда матрос сообщил, что корабль плывет под испанским флагом. Через полчаса «Неистовый» уже поднимал якорь. Ючону это казалось слишком медленно, и он озверело на всех кричал. Матросы недоуменно переглядывались, но ничего не говорили, беспрекословно исполняя приказы.

Альфа не мог заставить корабль двигаться быстрее, только молил Бога, чтобы ветер усилился. Ючон сходил с ума, представляя, что испанцы могут сделать с ДжунСу или что его уже нет в живых. Он рыдал внутри, как ребенок, оплакивая любимого омегу.

Ючон никогда не думал, что может так сильно любить кого-нибудь. В нём его жизнь, его освобождение от прошлого. С ним альфа чувствовал себя полноценным. Всякий раз, глядя на омегу, он замечал что-нибудь новое, обожал его манеру вскидывать голову и на секунду задумываться, прежде чем что-либо сказать. Любовь омеги не знала границ. Он завладел альфой, его душой и телом. Ючон помнил его запах, вкус его губ, озорной взгляд.

Тяжело дыша, Пак закрыл глаза. Сейчас от его самообладания зависит жизнь Су. Альфа спустился с квартердека* и направился в каюту. Но через минут двадцать в двери тихо постучали. Диггер неуверенно просунул в голову, нешироко открывая двери и сообщил, что они догоняют какой-то корабль, но пока рано еще утверждать, они ли это.

 

***

— Идите вниз, де Саси, если желаете, чтобы от Вас была хоть какая-то польза.

— Я в порядке.

— У вас совершенно белое лицо.

— Знаю. Имейте же сострадание, черт возьми. 

Карие глаза капитана стали беспощадными, и де Саси нахмурился.

— Не в бою, — коротко бросил Каталано.

— Это не бой, синьор. Мы быстрее его. Он нас не нагонит.

— Я намерен остаться в живых, как и моя команда, дон Кристобаль.

Де Саси почувствовал, как по его спине пробежал холодок. Каталано собирался избавиться от него, лишь бы не вступать в бой?

 

*** 

Ючон со скоростью ураганного ветра выбежал на палубу и на ходу взял подзорную трубу. Он даже не посмотрел, кто ему ее передаёт. Альфа внимательно стал изучать паруса на горизонте, дав приказ прибавить ход и выдать все, что у них есть. Капитан пару минут внимательно смотрел на паруса. Ветер был попутный. Они шли налегке, даже провиант еще не успели загрузить перед отплытием. Через полчаса лоцман доложил, что они идут со скоростью 18 узлов. Ючон расплылся в довольной улыбке. В этом был залог успеха любой погони - неважно, сам ли он уходил от преследования или же он был преследователем. Фрегат такого класса обычно не мог идти с такой скоростью. Но это был его корабль и, конечно же, он сделал несколько усовершенствований в его конструкции, которые давали сейчас пару лишних узлов скорости, такие жизненно необходимые.

Солнце вот-вот скроется за горизонтом. Ючон понимал, что должен догнать их до наступления полнейшей темноты, иначе им удастся уйти.

 

***

Хосе Каталано разглядывал приближающийся корабль и, негромко выругавшись, приказал готовиться к бою.

— Приведите своего пленника, Саси.

— Что?

— Тот, кто нас преследует, хочет забрать омегу назад.

— За ним идет Мальдито, — зло процедил де Саси.

— Боже сохрани! Де Саси, вы кретин! Что вам от него нужно?

— Он не осмелится стрелять в нас, чтобы не причинить ему вред.

— Не стоит рассчитывать на это.

— Он любит омегу и не посмеет...

— Вы не знаете Мальдито, де Саси. Ему не нужно много стрелять. 

Дон Кристобаль резко обернулся и воззрился своего сообщника.

— Что вам известно?

— Он почти всю жизнь провел в море. Плавал с Неуловимым.

— Это ничего не значит.

— Само по себе нет, хотя мне рассказывали… — де Саси раздраженно отмахнулся.

Желудок у испанского аристократа сжался в попытке извергнуть печенье, которое ему удалось проглотить утром. Тяжело ступая, он направился к люку на носу судна.

Услышав, как загремела крышка люка, ДжунСу выпрямился и ударился затылком о потолок. Запястья болели от веревок, желудок требовал пищи. Он не видел ни единой живой души уже несколько дней, с тех пор как его бросили сюда. Крышка люка откинулась, в трюм хлынул поток солнечного света. Омега зажмурился, хотя сразу узнал своего посетителя.

— Вставай.

— Убирайся к черту!

Испанец усмехнулся, схватил Су за руку и рывком поднял на ноги. Голова у омеги кружилась от голода, во рту пересохло. Де Саси повернул его спиной, перерезал веревки, и ДжунСу принялся растирать запястья.

— Почему вы это делаете? — тихо спросил Су.

— Судьба, омега. А теперь шевелись.

— Почему вы ко мне так относитесь? Что я вам сделал?

— Не раздражай меня, — де Саси направился к люку, но омега потянул его назад.

— За что!?

Де Саси поднял руку, чтобы ударить омегу, но так и не решился.

— Мой супруг придет за мной.

— Уже пришел. Только он не сможет победить, — сказал де Саси, однако в его голосе не было уверенности.

Через несколько минут ДжунСу понял намерения испанца, когда стоял у грот-мачты, наблюдая за быстрым приближением «Неистового». Корабль занял боевую позицию, и Су подумал, что его привели сюда для того, чтобы он увидел смерть супруга.

«Неистовый» уступал неприятелю по вооружению, зато ему гораздо легче маневрировать. Ючон внимательно осмотрел в подзорную трубу палубы испанца. Людей немного, половина того количества, которое необходимо, чтобы нормально управлять судном. Оглядев палубы, капитан вернул взгляд к центру корабля, и сердце у него остановилось: к грот-мачте был привязан ДжунСу. На виду, чтобы в них не стреляли. «Они дорого заплатят за это», — подумал альфа, пытаясь разглядеть, не ранен ли омега. Затем перевел взгляд на де Саси. Тот самодовольно улыбался и смотрел на Мальдито, будто их разделяло всего несколько футов.

— Огонь по квартердеку, — приказал Ючон. — Ни единый снаряд не должен упасть на главную палубу. Целиться ниже ватерлинии. Никакой картечи, слишком большой разброс.

Мальдито передал трубу Дункану, и старый моряк тихо выругался.

— Хитер, думает, что я не решусь атаковать! Цельтесь лучше, ребята! Подпустите ближе, нечего зря тратить снаряды. 

Бэрроу повернул штурвал.

— Огонь по готовности! — скомандовал капитан.

«Неистовый» вздрогнул. Из облаков дыма, окутавшего корабль, полетели снаряды. Ючон снова взглянул в подзорную трубу, стараясь не смотреть на испуганное лицо ДжунСу, когда ядра ударили в «Грозу морей». Мальдито приказал Бэрроу развернуться и подойти к борту неприятеля.

— Ты шутишь! — крикнул рулевой. — У них будет возможность прицелиться!

— Полный вперед. Они слишком тяжелые, Бэрроу, не бойся.

Ючон видел, что канониры выкатывают пушки.

— Стреляйте по канонирам! — приказал он.

Залп срезал паруса испанского корабля и сбросил с борта пушки. «Неистовый» неуклонно приближался. Ответный залп из десяти орудий снес бушприт британца, но тот продолжал идти тем же курсом. Но в одно мгновение «Неистовый» быстро развернулся. Покинув квартердек, Мальдито стал пробираться к грот-мачте.

— Ближе, Бэрроу!

— Проклятый безумец, — пробормотал моряк и повернул штурвал.

Мальдито вскарабкался по вантам наверх и схватил два каната. Де Саси смотрел на него сквозь застилавший палубу дым, который облачками оседал вниз, постепенно рассеиваясь. Не дрогнув, Каталано начал выкрикивать команды. Ючон приказал стрелять из ружей по шкафуту, но де Саси не двинулся с места, даже когда испанский капитан упал мертвый к его ногам. Он только ухмыльнулся и отвесил Ючону издевательский поклон.

Но Мальдито сосредоточил внимание исключительно на ДжунСу. Преодолевая страх, омега улыбался ему сквозь дым, восхищаясь своим альфой. Затем Су увидел, что к нему приближается де Саси со шпагой в руке.

— На абордаж! На абордаж!

Не успела команда разнестись по «Неистовому», а «Гроза морей» снова дал залп. В палубе образовалась дыра, фок-мачта рухнула в трюм. Мальдито ухватился за канаты, оттолкнулся, полетел над полосой воды и, не заметив, что пистолеты упали в море, приземлился на палубу рядом с бизань-мачтой. Альфа бросился со шпагой к де Саси.

ДжунСу закричал, предостерегая любимого.

Сквозь густой дым Ючон увидел, что испанец целится в него, злорадно ухмыляясь. Де Саси нажал на курок, раздался выстрел, но вдруг покачнулся, и пуля ушла далеко в сторону. Пригнувшись, Мальдито отыскал глазами своего спасителя.

На шпринтове* «Неистового», расставив ноги и прижав к плечу длинное ружье, стоял Диггер.

Моряк отсалютовал другу и махнул рукой, предупреждая об опасности. Мальдито повернулся. Шпага нападавшего рассекла воздух у его лица, альфа вонзил свой клинок в живот противника, и стал пробиваться к грот-мачте, к своему супругу.

ДжунСу умолял освободить его, однако все были заняты своими делами. Увидев испанца, который пробирался к нему среди обломков, шагая по спинам мертвых матросов, омега понял, что он идет убить его.

И тут появился Мальдито.

Сам Черт во плоти, нападающий на врага, поражающий одного противника за другим. Лицо Ючона горело яростью и решимостью. ДжунСу возобновил попытки освободиться. Быстрее! Он не успеет добраться до него раньше де Саси. Омега попытался достать ногой выпавшую у кого-то шпагу, но в это время команда «Неистового» перекинула абордажные лестницы и хлынула на палубу «Грозы морей». Пули вонзались в дерево вокруг Су.

Де Саси был уже очень близко, и омега в ужасе смотрел, как испанец заносит над головой шпагу.

— ДжунСу! — крикнул Ючон. И в этом крике смешались страх, гнев и желание покромсать на мелкие кусочки виновника этой ситуации.

Мальдито в мгновение преодолел оставшееся расстояние между ним и испанцем и вонзил клинок в де Саси. Дон Кристобаль издал какой-то непонятный предсмертный звук и рухнул на залитую кровью палубу. ДжунСу уткнулся лицом в плечо супруга. Боже, какое это счастье обнимать его, чувствовать, как бьется его сердце.

— Привет, — растерянно произнес омега, - хорошо, что ты успел вовремя.

Улыбаясь, Ючон вглядывался в перепачканное лицо любимого. Прекраснее этого ему никогда еще не приходилось видеть. Слезы по щекам прокладывали себе дорожки вниз, срываясь с подбородка и находя свой бесславный конец на деревянном настиле, залитым кровью неприятеля.

— Господи, я думал, что потерял тебя, — выдохнул альфа, моргая от разъедавшего глаза дыма.

Потом быстро поцеловал омегу, подтолкнул к бизань-мачте и заставил подняться по вантам.

— Ты в порядке? Он не причинил тебе вреда?

— Я нормально себя чувствую, только голоден как тысяча волков. Что ты делаешь?

Балансируя на нижней рее, Ючон обмотал омегу веревкой.

— Нужно перебираться на «Неистовый», корабль тонет.

— Мы не можем воспользоваться досками?

Не успел Су закончить, как два корабля разошлись, и доски попадали в воду. Мальдито крепко обнял супруга.

— Ты мне веришь?

— Конечно.

Ючон прыгнул, и они поплыли в воздухе. ДжунСу на мгновение показалось, что его альфа умеет летать. А потом до сознания дошло, что они рассекают воздух в нескольких десятках метрах от водной глади. Омега не успел испугаться. Сильные руки подхватили их над палубой «Неистового» и помогли освободиться от веревок. Фиш улыбнулся Су, а Ючон, не теряя ни секунды, подхватил омегу на руки и начал целовать.

— Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя... — как заговоренный шептал Су.

— ДжунСу, я думал, что уже никогда… о Боже… — Ючон заплакал, еще сильнее прижимая к себе своё сокровище. Теперь он не отпустит от себя омегу ни на шаг.

**Author's Note:**

> Марс — площадка на топе составной мачты.
> 
> Кватердек (шкафут) - на кораблях и судах — средняя часть верхней палубы от фок-мачты(первая от носа) до грот-мачты (вторая от носа) либо от носовой надстройки (бак) до кормовой (ют).
> 
> Шпринтов - тонкий шест, упирающийся одним концом в нижнюю часть мачты, а другим в верхний угол четырехугольного косого паруса, растягивая последний по диагонали. Такие паруса употребляются на шлюпках и мелких рыбачьих судах.


End file.
